


Agent Jareau

by rae_is_typing



Series: Rae's One Shots [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, JJ helps, Light Angst, Nights - Freeform, Rain, Street Fairs, being followed, teen!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_is_typing/pseuds/rae_is_typing
Summary: You're walking home alone at night, and you're being followed. JJ Helps.





	Agent Jareau

Rain splattered on the sidewalk as you uneasily tread down the sidewalk. You keep the hood of your neon raincoat up and keys clutched in between your fingers. Better safe than sorry.

The road was anything but empty. A street market was open just a few blocks away, even open in a rainstorm. But what surprises you even more is the amount of people that wanted to attend said street fair.

You step into an unoccupied bus stop with broken lights and shrug off your bag. You rummage around until you feel the cold metal of your phone. You pull it out and try to turn it on. Nothing.

Dead, great. You think. Just what I need.

Suddenly, someone catches your eye. He's tall, easily towering over any and all pedestrians on the street. From what you can see, he's donning a red and black plaid overcoat with a beanie.

There's something about him. Something about the way he walks that makes you stomach tighten.

He’s twice as big as you, and he's striding towards you like a predator looking for prey. You bite your lip, shoving your phone in your bag and hastily grab a small spray bottle from your bag. You throw it back on your shoulders 

With your bag back on your back and pepper spray in hand, you set out again, but at a much faster pace. You glance back periodically over the next few blocks. He was still hot on your trail. Just to confirm your suspicions, you turn right.

The rain is still going strong and most of the lights are broken, but you still manage to see the giant in the distance. 

You make another right. He manages to get closer to you. 

One last right. He is definitely following you.

_Wonderful. Alright, this is fine, I'm fine, everything is fine. I’m going to be alright._

You take some deep breaths and head towards the street market, hoping to lose him in a crowd.

_I’m gonna die and he’s gonna kill me... oh fuck oh fuck god help me please. _

The street fair is one block over and on a few very busy streets. You make yourself as small as possible, even taking off your raincoat and messing with your hair to make yourself less recognizable when you get mixed in with a bunch of other people.

People are now surrounding you, rain soaking your hair and clothes. You remain calm as you can when you look back, desperately trying to spot him. You only see darkness, rain and the people crowding around you. Its really loud and you hear a deep boom in the distance.

Biting hard on your lip, you shove yourself over to a moderately empty area. Still glancing over your shoulder, you see nothing. But a flash of red catches your eye. Its him and he's closer than he was before.

Your breathing picks up, you turn to run. Instead of a clear path in front of you, its a woman with blue eyes looking at you with a warm, gentle smile.

You pull back, but she places a hand on your shoulder. "Are you okay?"

You shake your head slowly. She nods. "Hug me," She says. You hesitate, but hug her anyways.

"Is someone following you?" She whispers next to your ear.

"Yeah," You whisper. "I don't know who he is but he's been following me for the past few blocks and my phone is dead so I can't call anyone," You rush out, tears coming to your eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asks.

"Please,"

"I can't believe you haven't called in weeks! Tell me everything," Her tone changes at the flip of a switch from concerned to excited.

You catch on. "I'm so sorry, I've been busy with the whole thing, it's really different."

She loops her arm through yours and leads you away from the street fair.

"What does he look like?" She questions, lowering her voice enough so that you’re the only ones that can hear it.

"He's tall and wearing black and red plaid, that's all I saw,"

She glances over her shoulder, you follow suit, making it look as natural as possible. "Nothing, he's not following us." You felt like you could cry from pure relief. Your shoulders slump forward, and you felt like you could breathe for the first time that night.

"Thank you, so much. I thought I was gonna die." You run a hand over your face, wiping away the rain and a couple of stray tears.

She pats your shoulder gently with a smile. "Of course, let's hail you a cab. Do you have money?"

You nod, shrugging off your bag. "How did you know someone was following me?"

"I'm a criminal profiler, it's my job to identify behavior." She says, walking to the corner and raising her arm for a cab.

"Is there anything I can do to thank you?" You ask, as a cab pulls up. She reaches in the inside of her coat and pulls out a small white card. 

“Let me know that you got home safely,” You take the card from her hand, bringing it close to your face to study.

** _Agent Jennifer Jaraeu_ **

** _Email: *********@****.com_ **

** _Work: ***-***-****_ **

You look back at her, and smile. “Thank you Agent Jaraeu.”

“You’re welcome.” 

You open the cab door and get in. You give him the address and leaned back in the seat, taking a couple deep breaths. _Thank God for Agent Jareau._


End file.
